1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant carrier apparatus, and more particularly to an infant carrier apparatus having an adjustable handle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stroller apparatus typically comprises a support frame provided with wheels, a seat assembly and a handle assembly. After a child is placed in the seat, the parent can use the handle to push the stroller in movement. In traditional strollers, the seat assembly is usually oriented toward the front of the stroller in its direction of displacement. Because the child does not face the parent when seated in the stroller, no interaction is permitted between the child and the parent. To remedy this deficiency, some current approaches propose a stroller structure in which the orientation of the handle assembly can be adjusted back and forth, whereby the child can also be seated facing the parent. However, the hinges for pivoting the handle assembly are usually complex in construction and may not be convenient to operate.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant carrier apparatus that can be fabricated in a cost-effective manner, easy to operate and address at least the foregoing issues.